kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingdomKeyDarkside
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Welcome! Umm i like Roxas, black and silver, and the quote "No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" and for the subquote "I dunno. I can't just look inside."--KingdomKeyDarkside 01:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Delivery }|roxas=JFHavoc testing KingdomKeyDarkside's talk bubble.}} To use it type the following code: Put what you want to say in between "text=" and the ending brackets. Making Talk Bubbles Once you've filled in all the options you create a page titled: Template:(The name of the template goes here. For yours it's KKD. For mine it's JFHavoc). Then you take all the coding and save it into the page titled: Template:(Name of Template goes here). and then you can use the code that I told you to use for your talk bubble. You can try if you want. If you do try tell me how it goes. P.S. If you DO try and make one. When you save it to a page make sure in the "time=" section after the secondary quote put } and in "text=" JUST put } and nothing else. --''James Havoc'' 05:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Template About your request... Fixed }}}}}}}} You see a lot of those bracket symbols right? The first two are for the end of your last talk bubble, but then there is a large group of them. Every time you make a new talk bubble add to more brackets to that and you should be good. P.S. Something weird is going on with that box. If you want to see what's inside highlight the hidden (mystery) text.}} Don't care? Re:Sorry Welcomes Hello. Hello KingdomKeyDarkside. :) Thanks for the welcome. I could use a talk bubble, but does it have to be a KH/Disney character? --Rei. 15:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again. Could you use this image http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:DaysJasmineHappy.png ...and black & White? (like yours). Thanks. :) --Rei. 17:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No such thing as destiny. Found ya. TY :) --Rei. 12:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Help with Talk Bubble Hi, Thank you so much! I'd like the quotes; "No...It was my choice.. to go away now" and "I took the people and memories in Sora's heart...and little by little I replaced them with false memories that I made" the colors; Gray and light blue Thanks again --Spaiex 18:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Spaiex I'd like Xion as the image please and thank you! And sorry about the double comment thing, I'll try not to let it happen again. --Spaiex 23:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Spaiex Help with Talk Bubble Hi, Thank you so much! I'd like the quotes; "No...It was my choice.. to go away now" and "I took the people and memories in Sora's heart...and little by little I replaced them with false memories that I made" the colors; Gray and light blue Thanks again --Spaiex 18:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Spaiex Annoyed. Images? Of course! Of course! Okay Hi! Sea-Salt Ice Cream Re:Award Delivery The explanation well to answer your questions... to the first, Terra's nobody took the name xemnas because he was still xehanort. In other words, when he became a nobody he did recover pieces of his memory( such as the fact he waas once a keyblade master and that he had connections with other warriors in his past life( aqua and ventus whom in human form he befriended) but it was just pieces. He was still trying to recover it all. the only true memories he possessed were the ones as xehanort's, no one else. So he simply continued what he had done. Stole ansem's name and believed that power and anger or hate were the keys to uncover it all, as he tried to discover everything( remember that he was frantically seeking answers, as he was fanatical in finding the Room of Awakening). Don't forget, that xehanort was terra's body but with master xehanort's heart. The reason why he can't hold a keyblade is first, he didn't had any memories that he would be capable of such thing, second when he recovered the pieces of his memories, he had already falled to darkness completely and became separate beings. Birth by sleep explains that one thing is that you are able to control and use darkness. Other thing is you falling in the same darkenss and loose your heart. If that happens you won't be able to use keyblades for they are objects of light. Xehanort fell to darkness by power and greed, Sora on the other hand was for sacrifice and also released ventus' heart, which is why Roxas was able to use a keyblade. Xion was a replica not a being of darkness, the reason why she too was also capable. Finally the reason why terra's armor stayed in the keyblade graveyard is explained at the very end. After the climatic battle with xehanort, the surge of energy released by Kingdom Hearts initial state, washed away xehanort to radiant garden, while Terra's armor stayed "forever sentient" in the place where the batle took place a.k.a. the graveyard. Hope that helps...--XessEmperor 19:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Idea Oh jeez... " things at the bottom of your template. I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault. Try talking to Xiggie, or JFHavoc to get rid of those, because I don't know how... I hope Saxisai isn't having the same problem...}} Friend Template Thingy Hey seeing as you got LA's template, and your also my friend here is mine :P Just type: - Saxisai 03:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind -_- its not working - Saxisai 04:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Friend Userbox Here's the code: Ello! Hello/Requesting talk bubble Hi! Thanks for welcoming me, and nice to meet you. :) I was wondering if you could make me a few talk bubbles. 1. This is going to be my normal one. I would like it to use this picture: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerraTalk.png and I would like it to say the quotes "You must make your heart strong." for the first quote (no quotation marks) and "No matter what happens, if your heart is strong you will be able to overcome it." for the second quote, and I would like the top color to be gold and the bottom to be saddle brown, and the text colors to be the same, but opposite. 2. This is going to be my thinking/confused one. I want it to use this pic: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerraTalkDC2.png and I want it to say "Master Xehanort, What should I protect?" on the top (again no quotes), and "What did you make me do?!" on the bottom. I would like the top color to be dodgerblue and the bottom to be dark khaki, with the text colors reversed again. 3. My final one will be my angry/not in a good mood one. I would like this pic: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:TerraEnragedTalk.png and I would like it to say "Answer me, Xehanort… What have you done to his heart?!" for the 1st quote (again no quote marks) and "I'll never forgive you, Xehanort!" for the 2nd, and the colors shall be lightgray on top, and dark red on bottom, with the text colors like the previous. Thanks so much! :D MasterTerra 23:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Template Test note: it's not my birthday. I'm testing this template I just made. KingdomKeyDarkside 01:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my talk bubble!